Angel Nation
Angel Nation is a nation that supports religion and is a country. Civilians here have wings and a halo too. Though, this nation became the strongest as Aurora became the second. History Angel Nation's Found (1918) In 1918, the Polarians found a land inhabited by Angels. Fascinated, they decided to name the land "Seinaru" due to how they look. The war between Frostfire and Angel (1919) The Frostfire Nation came by rocket from the Planetoid Vesial and wished to steal their land. They, within a day, had started a war between them and fought over the aforementioned land. The battle became desperate, and the Polarians were called to assist them, as the Frostfires were quickly adapting to dodge their holy bows and swords. The Victory (1919) Eventually, the Frostfire nation ran out of supplies from their homeworld and lost the war, losing most, if not all, who fought against the Angels. The Angel Nation had afterward lived in peace, thanks to the help of the Polarians and some others. Friendship of Aurora and Angel (1920-Present) Ever since the war against the Planetoid Vesial invaders, the Aurora and Angel nations had developed a deep alliance that would run seemingly eternally as the story is passed from generation to generation. Introduction to other Nations (1930-1931) The Polarians were a part of the Elemental Union before their official alliance and eventually convinced the Angels to join the union as well. Not only because of the assistance they had access to, but because they had common enemies, such as the Reaper and Chaos nations. Chaos' Evil Plan (1934-1944) The Angel Nation got into a fight with the Chaos Nation ever since some envoys had lied about Angel's partnership with the Polarians, causing the people to believe that the Angels are enslaving them. The Chaos Envoys had intentionally given them a bad image. Literally. Even going so far as to create a Demon medal in place of their usual Angel symbol. Official Name, Element, and Ethnicity (1950) The government said that the nation will be known as the Angel Nation aside from "Seinaru." And the people gathered to help the Angels to use their elemental spells, as they have the army regiments specializing in Divine Arrow, Quill Daggers, Flash Slash, Angelic Aura, and Arcane Guardian. The nation houses the official ethnicity of Angels. The Construction of Heaven's Gate (1960) Once upon a time, the Angels built a gate and called it The Heaven's Gate. The gate also had walls to defend them from letting waring nations fight over them. Whenever in war, the Divine Arrow regiments will equip their magnificent bows with glowing arrows, while the enemies only see an array of bright lights, and fire the arrows onto the enemies, while the Quill Dagger regiments fire magic feathers simultaneously or rapidly, like a machine gun. The Flash Slashers wield swords and fight on the ground, Angelic Aura users heal the injured. And Arcane Guardian is believed to only be used by Angels who have proven to have mastered the element. They periodically fire a massive barrage of grand arrows cast by a single star that one angel pulls from the heavens so that all of them can fire into it. Fighting the Aliens (1961-1962) As aliens came to conquer the planet again, but since Angel is the strongest army on the Elemental Vesial, it took only three and a half days before the aliens were defeated and left the world. Murder Streak (1979 - Today) Since 1979, there have been 9 murders in the Angel Nation, mostly in the north-western area. Although 4 suspects have been convicted, the murders are still going on. Many police officers suspect that this might be a war-call from the Chaos Nation, who have already given Angel Nation a bad name (see Chaos' Evil Plan). The Secret Pact (2000) On April 2000, the Light Nation and Angel Nation signed a top secret military pact for them to trade weapons for war and for both nations to be very powerful. Both nations have the most advanced airplanes in the world due to that pact. Landscape Mt. Arcania Mt. Arcania is the second highest mountain in the Elemental Vesial, about twice as high as Polaris Mountain. Culture The Angel Nation hosts a very religious culture, basing all of their ideologies off of an Omnipotent Ruler of the universe (Put simply, a God) and what he wants. Homosexuality and bisexuality are prohibited in Angel Nation, according to the laws of this nation due to how disrespectful it is for "God" to see "his people" like this. People do NOT swear, do such sins, and are also polite. Christmas, Easter and Holy Week are often celebrated in this country. Angel Nation is not known to often communicate in social media. Kings & Queens #Queen Saliva (1918-1945) #King Ethan (1945-2000) #Queen Angelina (2000-Today) President (Prime Minister) #Xavier Light (1918-1921) #Camille Blight (1921-1927) #Sandy Fades (1927-1933) #Andrea Tales (1933-1939) #Zachary Knight (1939-1944) #Sun Calin (1944-1948) #Crystalline Spectrumal (1948-1954) #Nathan Abyss (1954-1966) #Adam Abyss (1966-1972) #Wayne Angelica (1972-1978) #Danny Light (1978-1984) #Qutsar Verse (1984-1990) #Max Yin-Yang (1990-1996) #Maggie Rachael (1996-2002) #Auroral Versial (2002-2008) #Luke Whirlpool (2008-2014) #Cosmic Adrianna (2014-Present) Category:Nations